


The Little People of Exandria Part 1

by AkivaDaphydd



Series: The Little People of Exandria [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dragons, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Gen, Tal'Dorei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkivaDaphydd/pseuds/AkivaDaphydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the story of a Monk from Vassalheim trying to help in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little People of Exandria Part 1

The rumors had been true. The young Elven monk sat on a stone high in the Stormcrest mountains. Below him and off to his right flowed the Vues'Dal river. Near the river sat a huge crater-like ravine where the Elven city of Syngorn should have been. The young man only felt pity for the Elves of the city. Choosing to run away instead of standing against the darkness that currently threatened the world. 

Aust Galanodel had been training in Vassalheim at the Temple of Kord. Although he had never spoken to the temple master, Earthbreaker Groon, directly, Adran had seen the man and heard him speak. Recent word amongst the initiates held that a group of Chromatic Dragons calling themselves the Chroma Conclave had taken control of most, if not all, of the continent of Tal'Dorei. Receiving permission to leave the temple had not been easy. Nor was the journey over the sea. Still, the journey had been uneventful and that was a blessing. The ship's captain wouldn't set down in Emon and seeing the destruction, Aust didn't blame him. The port had been totally destroyed. 

That memory caused Aust to pause. Was he being too harsh on his home city? After all, Emon had been quite a bit larger than Syngorn. Add to that, Emon also had the larger military force and Aust began to second guess his first thoughts. With a small self admonishment, Aust got to his feet, shouldering his pack to make his trek North to Kymal. There wasn't much Aust could do, but he'd at least try to help any refugees or survivors if he could. Winter still lay upon the land. Food would be scarce. What could one Elf do in such times?


End file.
